


Glass Goodbyes

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Ninjagogy fic let's goooooooo, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ninja and George stand on the opposite side of a window, as the two say their goodbyes.Sooooo yeah remember how George and Ninja got married that one time?Now there's a fanfic.
Relationships: Georgenotfound/Ninja | Richard Tyler Blevins (Video blogging rpf)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Glass Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just felt like there should be at least one Ninja/George fanfic on this website, so I wrote one.
> 
> Try not to take it too seriously lmao, obviously I'm not pushing for the two of them to get together I just thought this would be a neat fic.

George stands outside the window of Ninja's small makeshift house. Inside stands his… husband(?) about ready to log off the server.

He watches as the man inside the house presses a hand to the glass, cringing internally when he realizes that's probably going to leave some sort of handprint. What really captures his attention however, is the small gold band on Ninja's finger.

"You're wearing your ring?" George asks, and he isn't quite prepared when Ninja gives him the now familiar puppy eyes he'd used to get those 'visas'.

"You're not going to wear yours?" He responds in turn, and George curses his inability to say no to a cute expression of all things. He sighs.

"Alright, alright" he pulls his own silver ring from his pocket, (Which he'd never planned on admitting he'd kept) and carefully slipped it onto his ring finger. "Happy?" He asks, as he holds his hand up for Ninja to see.

George tries his best to ignore his stuttering heartbeat as the man on the other side of the window gestures for him to put a hand to the glass. He complies, the glass smooth against his palm as he leans in closer to the window, and a comfortable moment of silence passes between the two of them. "Is it strange I want to kiss you right now..?" He hears himself break the silence, the words barely registering in his own mind once they’ve left his lips. Immediately he feels an embarrassed blush begin to creep up his neck as His ‘husband’ stares at him blankly.

He blinks once,

Twice,

Thrice,

“Pfft-”

And then he laughs.

He laughs, and George’s embarrassment only worsens as a low, gentle chuckle gives way to uncontrollable giggling. “Is it strange you want to kiss your own husband?” He asks, through a fit of giggles. “Didn’t we kiss before?”

He can only huff angrily as the man in the house continues to laugh, very pointedly ignoring the warm prickling in his cheeks that he’s sure must be a blush. Eventually however, Ninja gets control of himself. “Okay…” he says with a shaky breath, obviously still suppressing laughter “Okay, go ahead”

“Go ahead and what?”

“Go ahead and kiss me” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and George finds himself completely dumbfounded.

“You mean, through the glass?” He sputters, unable to formulate any sort of response when Ninja nods.

“Well you can’t exactly come in, it’d be indecent”

“I am not kissing the window, Ninja” and he’s determined to stick to that. At least.. that is until

“Pwease Gogy..?” George shuts his eyes, but as soon as that damn voice hits his ears he doesn’t need his eyes to know the exact pout Ninja is giving him.

“I’m not looking,” he insists, probably louder than necessary. “There’s no point making that face” he buries his face in his hands in a futile attempt at hiding from a man standing right in front of him. (At least, on the other side of the window from him)

“What face, Gogy?”

“What did I do to deserve this..” he mutters under his breath, though he wouldn’t be surprised if he heard him anyway.

“Gogggyyyyyyyy,,,,” he hears Ninja whine, and he nearly covers his ears. Curse this stupid man and his stupidily adorable voice. Against his better judgment George chances a glance at his ‘husband’. Unsurprised, yet still transfixed by the wide puppy dog eyes staring back at him.

“...” He’s not going to be able to get out of this, is he? With this revelation a feeling of calm washes over him, ah yes, acceptance. Momentarily he ponders what happened to the other four stages of grief along the way, but he comes up blank. He lets out a noise somewhere between an annoyed groan and a tired sigh. “God you’re insufferable” A glimmer of confusion flashes across Ninja’s eyes, and George nearly scoffs, as if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing.

“Fine” he finally submits, figuring might as well get it over with.

“Wooo!” He hears Ninja cheer from the other side of the glass, almost immediately dropping the baby voice. And George swears he’s going to get whiplash if this keeps up. He sighs yet again, (he’s been doing that quite a bit today he realizes) as the man in the house presses his mouth to the window.

He looks… ridiculous.

George tries to take him seriously, he really does, and yet he can’t help but scoff. “You look ridiculous” he says, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Ninja’s eyes flutter open, looking up at him expectantly, and George knows he has to follow through. He leans In, careful not to hit his head on the window sill as he presses his lips to the glass. The feeling of smooth glass embraces his mouth, and he can’t help but laugh at the sheer Idiocy of it all. He’s sure he’s missed his ‘mouth’ completely, but when he opens his eyes his husband seems satisfied.

Ninja grins, and he can’t help but grin in return. It’s stupid, giddy grin that reminds him of being 15 again. George chuckles as he rests his forehead against the glass, not quite ready to pull away. His husband smiles at him softly, his face is a mix of emotions that George can’t quite read, yet it still nearly takes his breath away.

Eventually Ninja too rests his forehead against the glass, and George revels in the perceived ‘closeness’. For a moment he forgets himself, wishing they could just stay like this for the rest of the day, the rest of eternity even. Yet that train of thought only reminds him of the inevitable.

“Do you have to go?” He asks, more to the universe than to the man in front of him. He knows the answer already, though it’s more a plea than a question. For what was probably the first time, he hears Ninja give a sigh of his own.

“Yeah...” he says quietly, and the sudden tightness In George’s chest catches him off guard.

“...Will you ever come back?” It’s a dumb question, and he knows it. Yet he needs to hear the answer for himself, even if it’s a lie.

“Maybe someday” is the response he receives, and George nods.

“Okay.” He finally brings himself to say, despite the unexpected lump in his throat. “See you then”

Ninja smiles once again as he steps back from the window, it’s a quiet smile that George takes comfort in knowing belongs to him. “See you soon” he echoes back, pressing the disconnect button only he can see. Leaving George to watch as his husband simply blinks out of existence. A glance at the door confirms that Tommy is indeed still standing there, it occurs to him that he probably watched the entire interaction, yet he can’t bring himself to care.

Without a second thought George walks off towards his base, Blinking away the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. _I only met him for a few hours anyways._ He tells himself, but the small silver band on his finger won’t let him forget the feeling of Ninja’s eyes locking onto his. Against his better judgment he allows himself a small smile, running his thumb over his ring as his mind wanders to the gold one on his ‘husband’s’ finger.

As he finally reaches his base he climbs into the nearest bed, not caring what time it is. “A nap will do me some good” he says to no one in particular, as memories of weddings and visas carry swiftly him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And then George napped until after the festival :D
> 
> As always, Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
